


introductions

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 25 – Hand Jobs.





	introductions

It’s experimental, almost—the way Lucius’ fingers drag up the underside of his cock, his touch too light to be anything other than a tease. He’s experienced, definitely, but not accustomed to the way Severus reacts; to his body.

He stares at Severus, gauges his reaction to every new motion, every new pull or rub; smirks at the quiet, stifled sounds that fall from Severus’ mouth—like he’s embarrassed, almost, to be reduced to this.     

When he comes—head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth forcefully held shut—Lucius smiles, leans down to kiss him. “Told you you’d like it.”


End file.
